Kang Nam
Perfil * Nombre artístico: '''Kang Nam (강남) * '''Nombre Real: 滑川康夫 * Nombre (romaji): '''Yasuo Namekawa * '''Profesión: Cantante, Bailarín y Modelo. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio, Japón. * Estatura: 177 cm * Peso: 64 kg * Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: Aries * Signo zodiacal chino: Gato *'Relación sentimental:' Lee Sang Hwa (patinadora de velocidad) * Agencia: Biografía Kangnam es el mayor del grupo, así como el vocalista principal de M.I.B (Young Cream es el segundo vocalista). Nació en Tokio, pero viajo a Hawáii cuando era un adolescente. Después de asistir a la escuela secundaria en Hawáii, regresó a Japón, donde se unió a un grupo de rock japonés llamado “Kick Chop Busters” (KCB) bajo el nombre artístico “YA-CHA”. En 2009 fue presentado a Tiger JK (fundador de FeelGhood Music) en un evento de música en Tokio, y no mucho después, dejó su empresa y se unió M.I.B. A pesar de ser medio coreano (su madre es coreana y su padre es japonés), al principio el coreano de Kangnam no era muy bueno, aunque tanto su japonés y su Inglés son fluidos. Recientemente en el año 2014 saltó a la fama en la TV Coreana por programas como Off To School, Hello Stranger (MBC), e Inside Story Salon entre otros. Dramas *Busted! I Know Who You Are (cameo, 2018) * Mojito (TBA, 2017) * One And Only You (CSTV, 2015-2016) * Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015, cameo Ep. 20) * Struck by Lightning (2013, cameo Ep. 06) * I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013, cameo Ep. 16-17) * 21st Century Family (tvN, 2012) Temas para dramas *''Delicious'' para Let's Eat 2 (Temporada 2) (2015) Programas de TV * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2018) (Ep. 159-160) * Hello Counselor (Junto a Cao Lu de FIESTAR, Benji Bae de B.I.G y Robin) (KBS, 6-2-17) * Law of the Jungle Edición Sumatra (Indonesia) (SBS, 2017) * Law of the Jungle;Kota Manado (SBS,2017) * Law of the Jungle;Timor oriental (SBS,2016) * Law of the Jungle Mongolia (SBS,2016) * Law of the Jungle; Papúa Nueva Guinea (SBS,2016) * Running Man (SBS, 2015, Ep. 248) * Invisible Man (KBS2 TV, 2015) * Animals (MBC, 2015) * Abnormal Summit (jTBC, 2015, Ep. 32) * Unpretty Rap Star (Mnet, 2015, Ep. 03) * Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2015) * Music On TV (2015) * TROT X (Mnet, 2014) * Off To School (jTBC, 2014) * Hello! Stranger (MBC 2014-2015) * Inside Story Salon (jTBC 2014-2015) * Radio Star (MBC, 2014.12.10) * Running Man (SBS 2014, Ep. 220) * Same Zodiac Tutor (MBC 2014) * I Live Alone (MBC 2014) * Let's Go Dream Team (KBS, 2013, Ep.192,193,203) * Hello Counselor (KBS 2013, Ep. 139) * Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2013, Ep. 257) * W Military Academy (Mnet, 2012) * Jjang TV! (Mnet Japan, 2012) Programas de Radio * Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 2015.01, invitado regular de los martes, segmento: 'Language and the City' - Profesor de japonés) * Star Junior Show (2014) * Jang Kiha’s Great Radio (2014) Discografía 'Mini Album' Single Colaboraciones * Microdot - Welcome To The Jungle (Feat. Kang Nam, Kim Byung Man) (2017) * Cheetah - Style Diet * Outsider - Bye U (solo shows musicales) * MY TYPE - Unpretty Rapstar (Cheetah, Jessi y KangNam) Videos Musicales * Cream - Do U Like Me * SIMS - Hands Up * 4TEN - Why * Jessi - I Want To Be Me Anuncios * EPSON Stylus photo TX820FWD * Kangnam for ABC Mart (2014) * Soulmaster, Video juego online (2014) Premios *'2019 SBS Entertainment Awards: '''SNS Star Award (Same Bed, Different Dreams 2) *'2019 (2020) Korea First Brand Awards: Best Couple junto a Lee Sang Hwa *'''2018 Soribada Best K-Music Awards: Trot Rookie Award *'2016 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Rookie Award - Male *'2015 Korea's First Brand Award' *'2014 MBC Entertainment Awards:' New Star Award Curiosidades * Ex-Grupo-Kpop: 'M.I.B ** '''Ex-Posición: ' Vocalista Principal y bailarín. * '''Debut Individual: 17 de octubre de 2011 * Habilidades: '''A parte de cantar, sabe tocar el piano, la guitarra, la batería, un poco de violín, entre otros instrumentos. * '''Aficciones: '''Componer canciones, el surf, el snowboarding, el ejercicio, ver películas y los ejercicios vocales. * '''Modelo a seguir: La comediante Lee Gook Joo. * Miedos: Le tiene miedo a las agujas. * Fue el cuarto y último integrante en debutar con el MV "Say My Name". * "Say My Name" es diferente a la canción solista de los otros miembros de M.I.B ya que es una balada con influencias hip-hop. * Origen: 'Es mitad japonés y mitad coreano (madre coreana). En el programa Inside Story Salon reveló que debido a esto y a que era pequeño lo molestaban mucho en el colegio. *Vivió 5 años en Hawaii durante su juventud. * Decidió convertirse en cantante y viajar a Corea cuando vio una presentación de Park Ji Young en Hawaii (CEO de JYP Entertainment). * Fue el vocalista principal en una banda japonesa llamada Kick Chop Busters (KCB) donde componía y arreglaba sus propias canciones. * Su padre no estaba de acuerdo en que se fuera a Corea para convertirse en cantante, pero se fue sin su aprobación gracias al apoyo de su madre. * Recibió lecciones de coreano y entrenamiento en música Hip Hop. Mientras vivía con los miembros de M.I.B durante su debut le empezó a gustar el rap y el Hip hop. * Dice que en los dos años que lleva viviendo en Corea no ha recibido nada de dinero de sus padres. * Para debutar como cantante tuvo que bajar cerca de 30 kilos. * En el 28 de noviembre emisión de "I Live Alone", Kangnam de MIB reveló que él ya no se preocupa mucho por la apariencia cuando se trata de citas. * Constantemente dice que no le gusta su nombre artístico coreano, ya que para él es difícil de pronunciar. El CEO de Jungle Entertainment lo eligió ya que proviene de la frase coreana "강한 남자" pronunciada “namja kangha”, que significa "hombre fuerte" (al igual que su nombre en japonés) pero también se escucha casi igual que "yema de huevo" en coreano. * Le gustaría visitar todos los países que pueda, incluidos otra vez a los que ya han ido en conciertos con M.I.B, como Myanmar, Francia, Singapur, Brasil y varios lugares de U.S.A. * En el futuro quisiera colaborar con grupos como Girls' Generation, KARA, Sistar, Apink y 9Muses. * Le gustaría que M.I.B fuera igual de duradero que el veterano grupo Shinhwa. * Los Ex-Miembros decían que era un "terrorista de la moda" ya que a veces usa conjuntos de ropa y accesorios muy raros. * Cream su compañero de grupo en M.I.B dice que Kangnam hace sentir cómodas a las chicas. * Es conductor del programa Jjang! TV Japan (programa de variedades que habla sobre K-pop). * Hizo la parte de la guitarra en la canción "Hello Goodbye" del 3er mini album de M.I.B con Tasha y Tiger JK. * En Radio Star, Hyeri le preguntó a Kangnam que miembro de Girl's Day era su favorita, a lo que respondió: ''"Para mí, es Hyeri. Pero una vez que la vi reír, yo no estaba tan seguro. Me sorprendió porque su voz era tan fuerte!" * Fue nombrado embajador Honorario para promocionar la película '''"Pinguinos de Madagascar" '''en Corea. ''' * Fue conductor junto a Kang Ho Dong, Kim Bum Soo, HaHa y otros en el programa a de Enero 2015: “Invisible Man”. * Desde su participación en "Off To School" de la jTBC en septiembre del 2014; Kangnam ha logrado convertirse en tan solo tres meses en miembro fijo del elenco en cinco programas de variedades. * El 26 de Diciembre del 2014 lanzó su primera canción solista desde su debut: What should I dol?. La canción consiguió los primeros puestos en los portales de música en línea Coreanos y el no. 1 en Daum. * El 30 de Diciembre del 2014 ganó el premio "New Star Award" de la MBC. Por los nervios olvido mencionar a sus tías y a sus compañeros del grupo M.I.B * El 14 de julio de 2017, luego de rumores de citas, la agencia de UEE confirmó la relación de la actriz con Kang Nam. Yuleum Entertainment reveló: “UEE y Kangnam comenzaron recientemente su relación con sentimientos positivos". * El 1° de agosto de 2017 confirmaron que habían terminado su relación luego de tres meses juntos. * Iba a ir a Chile, luego de estar confirmado en el programa de supervivencia "Law of the jungle", pero días antes de viajar tuvo problemas de salud, por lo que su lugar lo tomó Min Hyuk de MONSTA X *El 16 de marzo de 2019 su agencia confirmó que está en una relación con la patinadora de velocidad Lee Sang Hwa. Ellos se conocieron tras aparecer en el programa de SBS ‘Law of the jungle in Last Indian Ocean'”. *El 12 de agosto de 2019, se informó que Kang Nam tomó la decisión de renunciar a su ciudadanía japonesa y comenzar el proceso de naturalización en Corea. *El 29 de agosto de 2019 se reportó que Kang Nam y la patinadora de velocidad Lee Sang Hwa se casarán el 12 de octubre en Seúl. Dmost Entertainment confirmó esta noticia. *Se confirmo que la pareja contrajo matrimonio el día 12 de octubre en horario coreano en una ceremonia privada con familiares y amigos. *El 16 de octubre de 2019, se informó que Kangnam rescindió su contrato exclusivo con Dmost Entertainment. En respuesta, una fuente de la agencia confirmó la noticia Enlaces * Twitter * Instagram * Perfil Daum Galería Tumblr mkzxgvUIf11rxwyu7o4 1280.jpg Tumblr lv647y0zcz1qbvud0o1 500.jpg Mzx.jpg Tumblr mojt07L7SR1qhwguzo1 500.jpg 2017032815348087462 1.jpg CNOObmJUkAAzgFv.jpg tumblr_mxbxrbqz5x1ryua24o3_1280.jpg 야스오 -4.jpg Ib20NlTKWeYnX3.jpg 20130409 mib kangnam-600x900.jpg Kangnam.jpg 20120711 kangnam 2-460x549.jpg Tumblr m52fkudS501qc8pi2o8 1280.jpg NS54qL36.jpg Videografía KangNam(M.I.B) - Say My Name| Say My Name Kang Nam - Chocolate (Feat. San E)| Chocolate (Feat. San E) MV TAE JIN A(태진아), GANG NAM(강남) HUMAN DESTINY(사람팔자)| Kang Nam & Tae Jin Ah - Human Destiny Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KSolista2014